Healing Hearts
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like without stepping foot on the Gambit, Oliver sees his previous relationship with Tommy's sister Evelyn, in a whole new life. Told from Evelyn's POV.


**_Summary:_** _ **After being shown what his life would have been like without stepping foot on the Gambit, Oliver sees his previous relationship with Tommy's sister Evelyn, in a whole new life. Told from Evelyn's POV.**_

 ** _A/N: Thank you sparkyCSI for all the help on this!  
_**

 ** _A/N2: I own nothing but my characters and plot..._**

* * *

The comfort of bed was something Evelyn Merlyn enjoyed since it felt like most nights she didn't even make it to bed until her fiance carried her there from where she fell asleep on the couch. Long hours at the hospital wasn't the only thing that made her fall asleep so much easier now then when she was in medical school. What she had wanted more than anything for the past ten years was to have a family of her own. A husband and kids. In her mind she always thought her husband would have been Oliver Queen. But instead of a proposal from Oliver, he told her that he wasn't ready to settle down or to have a family and that he wasn't sure he would ever be ready. It broke her heart and when she was forced to be in the same room as him because it was so hard. When it seemed like nothing was wrong with him, it made her hate him for how he led her to believe that they were going somewhere with their relationship.

After two years of thinking that maybe he would change his mind, Evelyn met someone new. It was after a long flight from Chicago where she was visiting her twin brother Tommy. He was charming and looked absolutely nothing like Oliver and that was part of her attraction to him. She liked that he didn't look anything like him. At first she only went out with him so she could forget that Laurel was now dating Oliver again and she wanted her and Oliver to patch things up, for the sake of their friendship. Not once did Evelyn ever think that she would fall for a guy she met at an airport terminal. Only she did.

On their second year anniversary, he asked her to marry him and with tears in her eyes, she turned him down and got onto the next plane to Chicago. Without telling anyone where she was or where she was headed, Evelyn showed up in an expensive dress at Tommy's work. She knew her chances were that he would be there. And he was with open arms. Even though Tommy was far away from Starling City he had yet to tell her to go home or shut the door in her face. Instead he gave her the time that he could while working and they talked like they used to when they were younger. But eventually she had to return home and to talk it out with her boyfriend. If he still wanted to be with her after the stunt she pulled.

He did. When she returned, they went back to how things had been before he asked her. The ring was put away for a time where they would both be ready for it. At first Evelyn thought he would ask again after a month, but then the month passed and so did another and then another. And he never asked. But on their fifth year anniversary, he had sent a car for her. It took her to the airport where they first met at the baggage claim. And that was where he got on one knee and asked for the second time if she would marry him in hopes that the reaction and answer would be different. It was. Without even having to think it over, she told him yes. The first person she called as they got back into the car so they could go to dinner and celebrate was her brother.

The thing that got her was that apparently he had asked Tommy if he was okay with him asking her to marry him. He hadn't done it the first time, but this time he wanted things to be different. And it was. To Evelyn everything turned out perfectly. All the way through dinner, neither of them could contain the smiles that were on their faces. What had to be one of the most awkward things in the world was when they were waiting on their food and they were approached by her best friend and her ex-boyfriend. Laurel and Oliver. Laurel was the one that spotted her engagement ring right away. The shock on Oliver's face surprised her a little bit, but she was over him. It had taken time but she believed this was who she was supposed to be with.

The next surprise had come when Evelyn had found out that she was pregnant. It made her push back all the wedding plans that she had been making. There was no way she was walking down the isle while pregnant. She wasn't ashamed of being pregnant before getting married, but she wanted her day to be perfect and she had the perfect dress that wouldn't look so perfect if she were as large as a house. After the news of her pregnancy came about, Laurel had news of her own. Oliver asked her to marry him and they didn't want to wait too long. So it was going to be in a few months.

Laurel had asked Thea Queen, Oliver's sister to be a bridesmaid as well as her own sister Sara. What came as a surprise was that she had asked Evelyn to also be one. There had been no positive response on Evelyn's side, just a lot of indecisive responses. So Laurel had a dress made to fit her and her pregnant belly in case she decided she would do it.

Rolling over in her bed, Evelyn reached over for her fiance and was met with an empty space. Opening her eyes, she saw there was a note on his pillow with her name on it.

 _Evie,_

 _I didn't have the heart to wake you this morning. I wanted to just so I could see your beautiful brown eyes and the smile that lights up my heart. I have an early meeting with Robert Queen about some business, but if you are interested, maybe we can have some lunch together?_

 _I love you._

 _Your future husband,_

 _Ray._

There was no way she could keep the smile off her face after reading the note. Tossing the covers back, she walked into her closet and picked up a box with a lid on it. It was decorated with an old camera on it and when she opened it, she placed the note inside. It was something she had been doing for the last year, saving the notes that Ray left her so she could show their child one day what he was like before they were around. She cherished the time she had with Ray, but she was also excited to hold their baby in her own arms. Putting the box of notes back, she headed into the kitchen and saw it was only eight. Plenty of time before a lunch date with Ray.

Passing her phone, she saw there was a missed skype call with her brother. No matter how long they lived in different places they were always forgetting the difference in time for where the other person lived. Shaking her head, she set the phone down before going into the kitchen to toast an onion bagel. After that was done, she lathered it with cream cheese before pouring a large glass of apple juice and heading to the couch.

Calling her brother back while eating breakfast wasn't something she normally did, but at the moment she couldn't care less. It didn't take him long to answer which was surprising.

" _Did you forget about me?"_

"Sometimes I wish I would," Evelyn grinned. "Sorry it was a long night. I came home after a long shift and Ray was watching something and I laid down and fell asleep on the couch. I'm surprised he can still carry me from the couch to the bed. But he does."

" _You know you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, Ev,"_ Tommy told her, going into doctor mode. _"Especially if you are that tired."_

"Thank you doctor. I know, but I didn't know I would be that tired. I was fine on the way home but once I laid there with him I was out like a light."

" _Anyways, I thought I would let you know this so you are prepared for the million questions you are sure to get this coming week with everything that is going on."_

"You aren't coming."

" _I'm not coming."_

Hearing the words come out of his own mouth made her sad. She hadn't been in the same place as her twin brother in three years and she was really hoping that they would give him some time off so he could be here. But it just didn't seem like she was going to get what she wanted.

"Are they sure they can't survive a few days without you? I think you need to be here."

" _Because you need me or you don't want to face Oliver?"_ he asked her.

"I miss my brother. I'm pregnant and engaged and you haven't come to see me in awhile. Dad is going to be there and I just didn't want to face all of this alone."

" _You know you aren't alone, Ev, you are never alone. But I will try and come down before you have the baby. Or maybe Robert will loan you the Queen's jet and you can come here."_

"There is something else I need to tell you," Evelyn said. "I haven't told dad about the baby or being engaged."

Hearing her brother's laughter tugged at her heart strings. She missed having him around all the time. But she understood why he left and even why he didn't settle down in Starling City. She wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted him to see his nephew or niece growing up in person.

" _As in he has no idea you've been dating someone? Does he think you've been waiting for Oliver to change his mind or something?"_

"After Oliver and I ended we had a fight and ever since I've distanced myself from him. He isn't good for me to be around."

" _Especially with you being pregnant and how he stresses you out, it would be best to avoid at all costs. So are you working today?"_

"Nope. I have some time off. I've got to use my time off or I'll lose it. So I'm gonna be home for a week straight. It will be a change."

" _Have you decided if you are going to be in the wedding? I know when Oliver and I talked last he said that Laurel told him that you were still undecided. Someone might think you are still in love with him and that's why you aren't going to be in it."_

"I'm not in love with Oliver Queen. I don't know what I feel for him but it is not love. I love Ray. He means the world to me. I haven't decided if I want to be in the wedding because I don't want the attention to be taken away from Laurel on her day because her future husband's ex is a bridesmaid and also pregnant."

" _Maybe talk to her about it? See what she thinks? I'll tell you what I think. Ignore everyone and be there for your friend. She was there for you during your time of need after you came back from Chicago. So be there for her like a best friend should."_

"When did you get to be so smart?"

" _Had to be to get through med school," he smiled at her. "Hate to cut this short, but I gotta get back to work. Love you Ev."_

"Love you too Tommy."

" _Tell Ray that I said hello. And we will see each other soon. I promise."_

Nodding her head, she smiled and ended the call. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. Maybe being in the wedding wouldn't be so bad after all. It seemed as if she hadn't really thought it through when she had been so indecisive about the wedding. If she were to take a guess, it would have been because she had been so blindsided when she found out that Oliver was going to marry Laurel.

When her phone started ringing, she was jarred out of her thoughts. Looking at the picture on her phone, she couldn't help but smile. It was a goofy photo of her fiance Ray Palmer, one that he had no idea that she had taken. Getting off the couch, she accepted the call as she headed back to the bedroom so she could get dressed.

"Hey. How did your meeting go?"

" _Not as well as I had hoped it would."_

"Really? So Robert isn't sure if he wants to sell or he doesn't want to sell to you?" she asked curiously.

" _I'm thinking both,"_ Ray admitted. _"What are you doing?"_

"I just got off skype with Tommy who is not coming to the wedding for his best friend. But he is going to look into maybe me visiting or something. He says hello by the way."

" _Have you decided to go to the wedding? Even if he isn't?"_

"Tommy reminded me that Laurel has been my best friend for a long time and she was there for me when Oliver broke my heart. So I'm not going for him, but I'll go for her."

" _I think it is a good idea. Maybe you'll get some new ideas for our wedding that way."_

"I certainly don't need help there," Evelyn said with a smile as she took a dress off the hanger and walked towards the bedroom. "How long until you are back here for our lunch?"

" _That's what I'm calling you about. Something has come up and I won't be able to make it to lunch. But why don't you have lunch with Thea or Laurel? I'm sure they would love to have you."_

"Yeah, okay," Evelyn said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I should tell Laurel that I will stand up with her on her wedding day. It would sound better if I told her in person and not through text."

" _You know I love you Evie, right?"_

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "I love you too Ray Palmer."

" _I'll see you when I get home tonight, okay?"_

"See you tonight."

Hanging up the phone, she tossed it on the bed. Since she had the time now, she was going to have a nice long shower and then get ready and go over to the Queen household.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Ray asked, looking at Evelyn as they reached the parking area designated for the cars for those in the wedding party. "To see him? And your dad who has no idea who I am?"

"Trust me when I say that you are better off not knowing my father. After our mother died, Robert Queen became the father that Tommy and I needed. Malcolm Merlyn was famous for disappearing."

"Still," Ray said as they climbed the stairs towards the house entrance. "It is a bit weird isn't it? That he doesn't know you are engaged or pregnant?"

"He will soon enough."

" _Evelyn!"_

Looking up, she smiled as she saw Sara Lance.

"Sara!"

Throwing her arms around the blonde woman, Evelyn couldn't contain her smile. She had missed Sara. She had always been a good friend to her. Once she let her go, she took her hand and looked back to her fiance.

"Sara Lance, this is my fiance Ray Palmer," Evelyn said still smiling. "Ray this is Sara, she's Laurel's sister and one of my good friends."

"And by the look of you, the father of your baby?" Sara smiled as she shook his hand.

"That would be right," Ray laughed as he shook her hand. "I'm going to get a drink, do you ladies want anything?"

"I'll take a vodka and cranberry and if they don't have that I'll take a vodka straight up."

"We are both fine," Sara said, trying to hold back her laughter. "We should get you upstairs and into the dress that should fit you perfectly."

"Make sure to get some water before too long," Ray said leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. Then did it again before smiling at her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay, we will be going upstairs."

Following Sara up the stairs, Evelyn took her time. Although she was only five months pregnant, there was no way she could walk nearly as fast as Sara did. Once they made it up the stairs they walked into large bedroom that belonged to Laurel and Oliver.

There were many changes since the last time she was in Oliver Queen's bedroom. It didn't feel right being in this room, not with the history she had with Oliver. The décor might be different now, but to her was still the same room.

"I'm an idiot. I think we left the dress in Thea's room. I'll go get it really quick and then we will get you dressed."

"I'll get it," Evelyn told her putting a fake smile on her face. "Plus I need to get a drink and I know Thea will have something even a pregnant girl can have."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a moment or two. Relax. There is hardly a place I can hide."

Sara laughed as Evelyn left the bedroom. But Evelyn missed the look that Sara had on her face. Like something just wasn't right.

Walking down the hall, Evelyn took her time in reaching the bedroom that Thea had in the house. She could remember when she lived here, but it had been temporary. Once she reached the door that was connected to Thea's room, she knocked and waited the okay to enter the bedroom. As soon as she had it, she stepped inside and saw that Thea was with Moira.

"Sara said that my dress was in here?" Evelyn asked, with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Evelyn," Moira said coming over to her as she walked further into the bedroom. "You look wonderful."

"I wish I could say that's how I feel most days," she laughed as the older woman hugged her. "How are you doing Moira?"

"I knew one day that Oliver would get married," she said with a smile. "But I always thought it was going to be you and Oliver that got married."

"I think everyone thought that," Thea said speaking up as she hugged the woman that she always believed would be her sister by marriage. "But sometimes things don't always work out the way we think."

"I guess I'm just lucky." Evelyn said placing a hand on her round stomach.

"You know, Thea is a good name for a girl."

"Thea Palmer?" Moira asked, shaking her head at her daughter. "Come on Thea, leave Evelyn be about her child's name. Do you know where her dress is?"

Rolling her eyes, Thea went into her closet to get everything that Evelyn needed for the roll as bridesmaid.

"Thea means well," Moira told the young woman as she sat down on the bed and Evelyn sat across from her at Thea's desk. "I think you are being very brave."

"Brave?" Evelyn asked. "I'm not brave. I haven't even told my own father that I'm engaged or pregnant. The last time I spoke to him he asked what I did to make Oliver break up with me."

"We all know how much you and Oliver loved one another, but you are standing up with Laurel as she marries him. That is selfless and brave. I know you are with someone else, but I also know there is a part of you that will always love Oliver. And you should know, no matter what, Robert and I will always be here for you."

Standing up, Evelyn moved over and hugged Moira tightly. It was exactly what she needed to hear. It was at times like these she wished she had her own mother still around. Holding tight, it took her a second to regain her composure. "I know that I wasn't a good friend in the beginning when Laurel and Oliver got together and I thought that if I wasn't with him I'd lose you and Robert and Thea out of my life as well. And to be honest I could use a mother now more than ever. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to being a mother."

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Thea said with a sad smile upon her face. "Ray won't like that you've been crying. I'll fix your makeup and we'll get you dressed and ready to stand there with me and Sara."

"Thanks Thea."

Evelyn had her makeup fixed by Thea and then she got dressed. She only needed a little bit of help with the zipper in the back. The champagne colored dress fit her perfectly and it had breathing room which she appreciated immensely. As she was getting ready to leave the bedroom, she was surprised when Oliver walked in and shut the door.

"Evelyn…you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she grabbed her bottle of water and took a drink. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? I know Sara is helping Laurel right now and from what I hear neither of those sisters are happy with you at the moment."

"I know." He said not taking his eyes off her.

"I mean really Oliver, missing the rehearsal dinner? I expect that if you and Tommy were together, but he's not even in the same state as you."

"Evelyn…"

Looking at Oliver, she was surprised at the emotions she could see there. She hadn't seen him so conflicted since they fought which ended in them breaking up which caused her to leave and see Tommy. And when she came home she had met Ray. So seeing the emotions in his eyes, made her feel uneasy.

"I need to get downstairs and check on Ray."

Oliver stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "Please wait. I need to say something."

Taking a step back, she watched him with uncertainty. "Oliver."

"Please."

Nodding her head, she consented and waited for him to speak.

"I can never show you how sorry I am for what I did to you. The pain that I caused you-"

"Oliver please stop. I don't want to rehash this. Not today. Not ever. What happened has happened and there is no way to fix it, so please just don't."

"I need to tell you that I messed up in the worst way. And I realize that now. Seeing you, seeing you pregnant with someone else's child, it doesn't sit right with me. Things don't feel right. I mean, you and Ray Palmer?"

"You have no space to judge someone else Oliver. You told me that you had no plans to get married or start a family. Not that day, not the next day, or week or month or even year. I thought what we had was special, but I don't think it mattered to you. I would have done anything you asked Oliver. Instead you told me the words that I never thought I would hear from you."

"And for that I am forever sorry. I wish I could go back and change things," Oliver told her as he stepped up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I would use the rest of life to make it up to you if I thought it would make a difference."

"But it won't," Evelyn said as she backed away from him and moved around him and towards the door. "I'm with who I'm meant to be with. Good luck with your marriage Oliver."

* * *

"Ray?" Evelyn asked seeing him with Oliver and Sara who were not dressed for the wedding that was supposed to happen soon. Then she saw Laurel was there and she was crying. "What's going on?"

"Evie…"

"Where are you going?" she asked him, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You can leave business alone for a day. Please."

Giving her a small smile, he walked towards her and grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I'm so sorry."

"C'mon," Evelyn said as she tugged his hand. "Let's go back inside and talk about what ever it is that is bothering you."

"I would love nothing more than that, but it just isn't real. The world needs my help."

"I don't understand."

"I know," Ray said sadly as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I just hope that I can prove to you that I am as worthy of your love as Oliver. I have to go save the world now. I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

His words left her completely speechless. It didn't make sense, none of it did. She watched through a blur of tears as they all left. And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Saving his city was nothing new to him, but watching the one woman that meant more to him than he ever thought possible with someone else was not something he wanted to see. In that dreamlike world, he saw Evelyn pregnant with another man's child and another man's ring on her finger. He couldn't shake the image from his head. In that time, she was totally lost to him and that was something he could fix. He just had to be honest with her. That was way he was on his motorcycle across the street from where she was working at the hospital.

What he didn't expect was to see her exit the building with Ray Palmer. His eyes didn't leave her as she smiled and talked to him. The man that she had a relationship with in that dreamlike world. He didn't like the way the two of them were smiling at one another. He couldn't contain his shock as Ray leaned down and kissed her cheek before opening the cab door for her. Part of Oliver believed that he would get in, so it came as a shock when he closed the door and he walked away in the opposite direction that the car was heading.

It was easy enough for him to follow the cab to its destination. The cemetery. He knew exactly where Evelyn was going. She was visiting her brother. Tommy wasn't alive in this world like he had been in the dreamlike world. Easing his motorcycle in and out of traffic, he reached his destination and parked before walking up to the grave site. Evelyn was sitting there with some flowers.

 _"I miss you Tommy."_

"He misses you as well."

Watching her head snap back and her wide eyes was a surprise. He thought that she had heard him or his motorcycle when he pulled up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oliver…" she sighed running her hand through her hair as she let out a long sigh. "I think we have both said what we needed to say. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone your little secret because I won't. And if you need some kind of medical help I will help you, but you made yourself perfectly clear the other night. We want different things."

"I was wrong."

Looking at him, she was sure she heard him wrong. "Can you say that again? I'm pretty sure that I just heard you admit that you were wrong."

Oliver couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I did. I was wrong. Thinking about getting married and settling down, it scares me. But I am selfish."

Evelyn watched as he came closer and closer until they stood toe to toe. "I love you Evelyn. I have for a long time and I have to be very selfish because I don't want anyone else to have you. I don't want them to know how it feels to be loved by you. I don't want you to have someone else's kids."

"What are you saying Oliver?"

"I'm saying that as of right now, I don't want to get married," he said taking a deep breath. "But maybe in a year or so? There is a possibility that I will change my mind."

"Ollie…"

"I can't lose you Ev," he told her. "I've lost too many people already and if I lose you that would be it for me. I need you. Always."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"All I needed to know was that there was the possibility of all that in our future. It didn't have to be right away, all I needed to know was that we could have it if we wanted it. And I do want it, but only when we are both ready."

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I love you Evelyn Meryln."

"I love you too Oliver Queen."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
